It's Not Worth Temporary Bliss
by DatAssRomano
Summary: One-shot. Kinda PruIta. Based on the song 'Temporary Bliss' by the Cab. Prussia's been sleeping with Italy for a while now...but he feels incredibly guilty about it. Is it worth it? ((Hints at smut)) Human names used.


_# Temporary Bliss (PruIta) #_

_(Based on the song Temporary Bliss by The Cab)_

**DARoma: I'm going through a...rough patch at the moment. Depression's hard to fight when you're as weak as I am. But I love this song.**

_Germany: ...why is Italy the bad one?_

_Italy: Vee~ _

_Romano: (Does...does he not realise Vene's a slut?) _

**DARoma: (No! Shh.)**

_Romano: You sneaky bastard. I like it._

### ####

_I come over,  
Quarter past two  
Love in my eyes,  
Blinded by you  
Just to get a taste of heaven,  
I'm on my knees~_

_I can't help it  
I'm addicted  
But I can't stand the  
Pain inflicted  
In the morning  
You're not holding on to me_

The first night, Gilbert awoke to a figure in a loose white shirt and nothing else standing in the open doorway. Honey-coloured eyes were open, blinking at him like a sleepy cat watching a hapless mouse. Seductive as hell...but not his to touch.

_Tell me what's the point of doin' this every night  
What you're givin' me  
Is nothin' but a heartless lullaby  
Gonna kill my dreams, oh  
This is the last time  
Baby make up your mind_

"It's only one night, while Ludwig isn't home. Per favor, big brother Gilbert?"

_'Cause I can't keep sleepin' in your bed  
If you keep messin' with my head  
Before I slip under your sheets  
Can you give me somethin' please?  
I can't keep touchin' you like this  
If it's just temporary bliss  
Just temporary bliss_

I suppose once won't hurt, he reasoned with his slightly guilty conscience as the brunette slid onto the bed, a small smile on his face that had a rare look of seduction on it. It wasn't like his brother and Feliciano were going out or anything, at least he didn't think so. He relished the undressing, the immediate submission of the other, the wanton moaning and pleading as he was caught in a kiss. Feliciano was an expert at this, and he was only a little behind.

_We were on fire  
Now we're frozen  
There's no desire  
Nothing spoken  
You're just playin'  
I keep waitin' for your heart  
(I keep waitin' for ya')_

_I am fiendin' for the sunshine  
To show our love in a good light  
Give me reason  
I am pleadin' to the stars  
(Tell me)_

He didn't realise how bad this was becoming.

_Tell me what's the point of doin' this every night  
What you're givin' me  
Is nothin' but a heartless lullaby  
Gonna kill my dreams, oh  
This is the last time  
Baby make up your mind_

He didn't know the soft touches, the cries of pleasure, the screams for 'm_ore, Gilbert, more_!' would become swiftly addictive for both of them. Somehow they found themselves taking each other whenever Ludwig's back was turned- in the kitchen, on the dining table, on his brother's bed... He wished he could place all the blame on Feliciano; and even though the Italian was usually the one to instigate it, pleading and touching inappropriately, but Gilbert was still going along with it and that made him just as bad. He needed to stop, but he was hooked.

_'Cause I can't keep sleepin' in your bed  
If you keep messin' with my head  
Before I slip under your sheets  
Can you give me somethin' please?  
I can't keep touchin' you like this  
If it's just temporary bliss  
Just temporary bliss_

I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely  
(Na-na-na-na na-na-na-na)

_(Na-na-na-na na-na-na-na)_

Then it got worse. Much, much worse.

_I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely  
Baby why you callin' me?  
Not another one, not  
Try'na be your whole life  
I don't wanna fall asleep_

I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely  
Baby why you callin' me?  
Not another on, not  
Try'na be your whole life

"I was...thinking of marriage," Ludwig mentioned one day. Gilbert's heart sunk into the deep depths of the sea as the words were uttered. Feliciano was out with his own brother, and he and Ludwig were hanging out together. "...really," he managed to choke out past the lump in his throat.

"Do you think Feliciano would be happy with me?" Gilbert swallowed. "Ja, of course, West! You love him, right? That's- it'll be good!" He had to leave after that, making an excuse to go out and get more beer or something. He couldn't remember anymore. He wandered the streets for hours, mindlessly stumbling around the streets of Berlin until night fell and he couldn't see his own silvery-white skin.

_I can't keep sleepin' in your bed  
If you keep messin' with my head  
Before I slip under your sheets  
Can you give me somethin' please?  
I can't keeping touchin' you like this  
If it's just temporary bliss  
_

Ludwig was asleep when he got back. But Feliciano wasn't. "Gilly, I've been waiting so long. Where were you, I was sad," came the complaint as the Italian began pulling off his pants. Gilbert stopped him. "No, Feli," was the only thing he said.

_Just temporary bliss  
Temporary bliss_

Those damn innocent golden eyes. "What do you mean, Gilly?" He looked away. "We can't do this. It's not fair to us, and it's not fair to West." Feliciano tilted his head to the side, that innocent facade still there, strangely enough. "Gilly, I don't understand?" came the question. He sighed. "No more of...this. You should be with West, Feli!" The Italian shifted closer, taking a grip on his shirt lightly. "But, Gilly...I want you," he whined.

"No. No more."

_I can't keep sleepin' in your bed  
If you keep messin' with my head  
I can't keep feelin' love like this  
It's not worth temporary bliss_

He noticed his brother standing at the door. Had he seen everything that had passed? Had his heart broken too? "Look after him," he muttered to the astonished German as he left.

It wasn't worth the temporary bliss.


End file.
